Endless Summer Nights
by CallMeFireFly
Summary: Have you ever heard a song you couldn't get out of your head? Have you ever used it as a soundtrack to a scene in your head? Let me tell you a tale of lovers who met met one summer night. Haylijah strikes again! AU AH


**_Ok folks...I have literally been OBSESSING over this song lately and the video basically sucked. A little more action please?!_**

 ** _So this will likely be short. Just a little something bouncing around in my head. Not only do I not own any of the characters, I don't own Richard Marx or his music either, so there's that._**

 ** _Anywho...on with the show!_**

* * *

"Can I get ya another?"

The gruff voice in front of me woke me out of my daydream. I shook my head and moved to stand, swaying immediately. "Whoa, buddy!" came the bartender's voice again as his hand shot out to steady me, "maybe you should sit a while longer."

I nodded, conceding to his suggestion and slumping in my chair. "Thank you," I replied as I lay my head on my crossed arms. "Perhaps I've...overindulged just a bit."

The bartender looked at me strangely but shrugged and walked down to the end of the bar. He was new, old as he was in age. I hadn't seen him in here before, and I was here...well.. _a lot._

See, last summer I met someone. Here...at that pool table to my left. I had just finished classes, finals kicking me while I was down, and I needed to unwind. Everyone frequented this bar. Even the ladies from our sister school across the way let their proverbial hair down and joined us for a game of pool.

That night in particular, however, changed _everything._

* * *

 _She walked in with a group of girls, laughing and shoving each other playfully. I heard her voice and it drew me from my conversation with my brother over pool. Not that I was listening to him anyway._

 _Saying she was beautiful would be a gross understatement. She had an ethereal beauty to her that made her almost glow. When she turned to face me, a bewitching smile gracing her features, my breath caught in my throat. Nik nudged me when I didn't come back to the pool game. "What's got you, mate?"_

 _I turned my head slightly, keeping my eyes on the gorgeous creature across the room, making sure she didn't leave. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"_

 _Nik turned to see what I was talking about and grinned. "That would be Davina Claire, Camille O'Connell, Sophie Deveraux, and Hayley Marshall. They're what you would affectionately call...the unattainable ones." I gave him a look of disbelief and his hands went up in mock surrender. "Don't believe me? Try talking to one of them. See how close you get."_

 _Challenge accepted, I strode over to the group of girls laughing at the high table in the corner. Conversation stopped when I approached. "Good evening ladies," I addressed the group smoothly, looking at each of them with a charming smile. "My friend and I," I motioned to Nik standing at the pool table staring at us, "would like to know if we could borrow two of you for a friendly game of pool?"_

 _"_ _I'll go," the beauty spoke a beat later._

 _"_ _Me too," the blonde shrugged along. The girls stood and followed me to the table. "I'm Cami," the blonde stated proudly. "This is Hayley."_

 _Hayley smiled and gave us a little wave. "Guys against girls?" she asked quietly._

 _"_ _How 'bout we switch it up a little? This is Niklaus, I'm Elijah." I raised a hand in Nik's direction and then to myself. "Would you like to be on my team, Hayley?" She looked a tad stunned and then smiled as she nodded._

 _"_ _Guess that means you and I are a team then," Cami said as she reached Nik's side. He smiled and they began talking amongst themselves._

 _Hours passed as we talked easily, razzing each other as we drank and shot pool. Some time much later Cami looked toward the table they'd been seated at. "Shit," she swore under her breath. Hayley looked up from where we stood on the opposite side of the table chatting. "They left us," Cami thrust her hand in the direction of the table._

 _"_ _Are you stranded?" I asked her. She nodded and I turned to Hayley. "We could take you home. My car's just outside."_

 _Hayley smiled and I was sure my insides would ooze out any moment. "My home? Or yours?" Her hand reached out to my collar and trailed up to rest on the back of my neck._

 _I took the opportunity to study her face. She had tiny freckles across her nose, and all I could think about was kissing each one as we enjoyed every inch of each other. I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer. "Whatever you'd like."_

 _Before I knew it, my lips were on hers, and the hand that had been resting on my neck had moved to my hair, the other on my chest. "Elijah," she breathed into my ear as I trailed my lips across her jaw. "Take me home."_

 _I released her long enough for the both of us to turn and grab our belongings, and nod toward Cami and Nik. We were out the door in seconds, speeding toward her off-campus apartment. As soon as I put the Jeep in park, Hayley climbed into my lap, kissing me deeply. Her thin tank top clung to her damp skin, her jeans grinding into me painfully._

 _I had to get her upstairs immediately._

 _She seemed to sense my thoughts as she pulled back sharply. "C'mon," she whispered as she slunk back into her seat, "follow me."_

 _We hopped up two flights of stairs to her door. Hayley leaned back into the door, pulling me toward her by my shirt. "Elijah, if you come in, this is gonna be a thing. You good with that?"_

 _I pulled my head back just slightly to look into her eyes. "I couldn't leave now if I tried."_

 _She smiled, pushing the door open and pulling me in behind her. Hayley didn't turn any lights on, the moonlight streaming in from the sliding glass door's shades slightly opened letting plenty of light in. We walked into what I assumed was her room, kicking off shoes and removing tops as we went. She climbed onto the bed and rose to her knees unlatching her bra as I reached her, kissing me and nibbling little bites all over my now exposed chest. She fell back onto the bed, pulling me with her so I landed on top of her. I held my weight on my forearms as she worked on my belt._

 _"_ _Hayley, are you sure?"_

 _I was close enough to her to see her eyes roll. "I think the time to ask me that passed us a bit ago." Her hands successfully popped the button on my jeans and her hand came around to cup my behind and pull me into her. "You seem awfully sure, don't you?" She giggled._

 _I grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm above her head. The expression on my face no doubt told her how sure I really was. "Stay still," I whispered as I traveled down her body, releasing her hand from where it had planted itself. I got to the end of the bed and stood, looking down at her and taking my bottom lip between my teeth. I smirked as I leaned forward to pull her jeans off her slim hips, her lacy panties following. She came off the bed just enough to help them off. They landed somewhere across the room, I had no idea where._

 _I stood back up and reached for the foil packet in my wallet before I pushed my jeans down. Hayley's eyes went to the boxer briefs I wore, her gaze hungry as she remained unmoving at my request. I crawled up her body after I had disposed of the rest of my clothes and covered myself. Her knees went around my waist before she could stop them. I chuckled. "Just couldn't help yourself I see."_

 _Hayley growled under me. "How am I supposed to stay still when you look like that?" Her hand roamed over my back and traveled lower again._

 _I slid into her and she gasped. "Don't move," she whispered in a strained tone._

 _I kissed down her neck. "I won't move until you tell me I can." My hands kneaded her thigh as her legs wrapped around me. Truth be told, staying still would work in my favor. As good as she felt, I had no desire for this to end too soon._

 _She squeezed my behind softly. "I'm good. You can move now."_

 _Slowly I began to move and her whimpers were driving me wild. She moved with me, thrusting with me and holding me in places so intimate. Her lips caught my chest as we came together and before things ended, I wrapped my arms around her and flipped us over so she was above me._

 _"_ _Don't stop," she breathed as she moved. My hands went to her hips, moving her as I moved. I sat up, reaching under her arms to her shoulders, pulling her onto me as I pushed up. She felt like she'd been made just for me. Hayley's legs came around so she sat in my lap as we hurdled to completion. She threw her head back, moaning loudly as she milked my orgasm from me._

 _We sat together, shuddering from both the intense session we'd just experienced, and the cool breeze from the fan above. The heat outside had Hayley turning her a/c down as low as it would comfortably go. We sat in comfortable silence, listening to each other's breathing become normal again._

 _"_ _So, what's your last name, Elijah?" Hayley asked, lifting her head from my shoulder._

 _I chuckled. "Mikaelson. Yours?"_

 _"_ _Marshall." I had known, since Nik had told me, but hearing it from her made it seem more special, like she was confiding in me somehow. "How do you know Nik?"_

 _"_ _He's my brother," her eyebrows came together in confusion, "my frat brother. We're going into our senior year at LSU." I pulled back to look at her. "Why have I never seen you on campus?"_

 _"_ _Because I don't go to LSU," she said as she entangled herself from me. "I go to Tulane, in New Orleans." She walked across the room and stood at the set of sliding glass doors in her room, opening the blinds. I caught sight of her glorious naked body in the moonlight. "I live here in Baton Rouge, though. I don't stay on campus," she said as she turned to me, "I like my privacy."_

 _I stood, and walked over to her, pulling her into my arms and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I lifted her easily, placing her gently against the glass. I took my time loving her this round, kissing every inch I could reach. When she finished, I held her as she shivered, kissing her forehead softly. I finished moments later, and she caressed my cheek like a longtime lover._

 _The next morning I awoke in her bed to the smells of strong coffee and bacon and eggs. I grabbed my jeans, pulling them on carefully as I padded out to the kitchen._

 _"_ _Morning, sleepyhead," Hayley said sweetly from where she perched on the bar stool. "Wasn't sure I didn't kill you last night," she said as she laughed lightly, "you were sleeping pretty heavily." I dragged my hand down my face and pointed to the coffee maker. She nodded, sweeping her eyes over me. "I put out a mug for you. I didn't know if you wanted cream or sugar."_

 _I poured my mug and leaned back against the counter. "Black, with just a touch of sugar... Thanks," I said, lifting my cup in a show of greeting._

 _Hayley nodded, holding her steaming mug between her hands. "So I was thinking...If you wanna hang out today...I mean…"_

 _I put my mug down on the counter and walked over to her, taking her face between my hands. "I'd love to hang out with you."_

* * *

We stayed that way all summer. If we weren't hanging out with her friends, we were with mine, but we were always together. Most commented that it was just a summer fling, but I knew we'd stay together. We'd spend weekends traveling, making love under the moonlight in swanky cabanas up and down the coastline. Beaches saw fairly intimate parts of us as well, and we were happy.

The day she walked away from me was the worst day of my life.

* * *

 _"_ _Elijah!" Hayley exclaimed as I parked my Jeep in my normal parking spot. Summer was coming to an end and she would be taken away from me with a heavy course load. Nonetheless, she reached me and greeted me in her normal way; a long kiss with her hands buried in my hair._

 _"_ _Well hello to you, too," I said between chuckles. I loved the way she reacted to me. "Shall we go inside so I can greet you properly?"_

 _"_ _Actually," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of my Jeep, "I was thinking we could go out."_

 _My eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh...ok...sure." Her face fell slightly which made me backtrack in my mind. Was I missing something, a birthday perhaps? It was then that I realized how much I still_ didn't _know about this beauty in my life. "Hayley," I caught her attention as she was turning away from me, "when is your birthday?"_

 _She looked at me as if I had spoken to her in French, which I admit I had done a handful of times. "June sixth, why?"_

 _I exhaled and pulled her into my arms again, pressing my lips to the top of her head. "I met you just after your birthday and you never said a word."_

 _She brought her head back to look me in the eyes. "I wasn't sure it was important."_

 _"_ _Why wouldn't it be?" Something told me to take this conversation inside to a more private location, but of course I didn't listen. Hayley released herself from my embrace and turned away from me. "Hayley? What's going on?"_

 _She sighed, her back still to me. "I just...I didn't think we'd have to know anything like that about each other...if...we were just sleeping with each other."_

 _I felt like someone had slammed me in the chest. My breath left my lungs and I clutched my chest, fearing I was having a heart attack. That was all she thought we were?_

 _Before I could think better of it, I grabbed her arm and swung her around to face me. "What the hell does that mean? We're just 'sleeping with each other'?"_

 _Hayley's eyes darkened, and I could see anger seeping from every pore. "We were never meant to be more than just sex…" She spoke more to herself than to me. "I wasn't meant to…" Her words were deliberately low, making a point that I didn't catch. In the blink of an eye, she stopped speaking and freed her arm, pushing me away. I was caught off guard and stumbled. She took that moment to run to her apartment._

 _I stood there stunned into silence. What the hell had just happened?_

 _I hung my head in shame. Did I just assault her? Was that what she felt? I pulled my keys out of my pocket, got into my Jeep, and drove away._

* * *

Looking back on that day outside her apartment made me angry and sad all at once. The bartender was cleaning around me, my clue that the bar was closing. My hand was wrapped around the glass in front of me, but there was no more noise outside of my breathing. And the sniffles, there were those as well.

"So that's it? You didn't go back or call her again?" He stood with his arms crossed leaning against the wall of glass bottles.

I hadn't realized he'd been listening so intently. I nodded slowly without looking up. "I haven't spoken to her in a year. I drowned myself in my courses and graduated with honors, but," I looked up finally, "I lost the one thing that meant more to me than anything else. No degree can replace her."

"You loved her." It wasn't a question. I nodded again. "Did you ever tell her?"

 _Did I?_ I searched my memories of her and couldn't pull up any moment I had uttered those words to her. "I guess I never did."

Sam, as I'd been told was his name after our conversation, shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry. I wish I had some advice for you, that I could tell you she'll come back." He dropped his dishrag behind him and grabbed his keys to lock up. "Sit here as long as you need. I'll leave you alone for a minute so you can compose yourself."

I nodded and looked around. "I'm good, Sam. I'll see you next time." Sam waved me off as I got up and pushed my stool in. He followed me to the door and let me out, locking the door again when it had closed behind me. The cool air coming off the coast sobered me up a little and I felt better about driving with having had so many drinks.

I reached my Jeep, resetting the alarm and opening my door.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

I had to be hallucinating. The alcohol was making me hear things. So I fully expected to be met with the wind when I turned.

Hayley stood in front of me, her hair whipping around her face with the sudden breeze in the air. She looked exactly as I remembered her, even if my memories had not done her justice. I blinked several times before my voice came back to me.

"How?" I took a step toward her fearing she'd run again. She didn't and I took more steps until I stood toe to toe with her. "I came here every night for months hoping you'd be here and...nothing." She closed her eyes but didn't drop her head. I put my hand on her cheek and she leaned into it, rubbing her face against where I touched her.

"Elijah-"

"No, let me speak," I closed my eyes to reign in my anger before I snapped the way I had the last time I saw her. "I don't know what I did to upset you, but I'm sorry. Whatever it was, I'm sorry."

I felt the moisture on my hand and opened my eyes. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and my heart constricted. "I was scared, plain and simple."

I stiffened and her eyes snapped open. "You were scared? Of what? Of me?"

She nodded slightly and her eyes darted from side to side. "Yes and no." She pulled away from me and began a slow pace in front of me. "My last relationship was hard. He was my high school sweetheart and he came to Tulane with me. I guess he hoped we'd get married after college." She stopped speaking and turned to face me again. "At least, I _think_ he did. Shortly after we started our second year at school, he started to change. One night, Jackson and his buddies were down by the bayou drinking. He and his friends played some stupid truth or dare game and he was dared to go swimming in the water, freezing as it was sure to be in the dead of winter. He went in...and Celeste DuBois was there to warm him up when he got out. I hear they got married a few months later."

I stood shocked at her story, but I didn't move. "I'm sorry." I thought about my words before I spoke again. "Did I remind you of him?"

"The day I asked you to go somewhere with me, I wanted to tell you everything. I wanted to tell you about Jackson, and the way I felt about you. I was going to tell you I wanted to try with you. I wanted to start that relationship with you, but I didn't know how." Her tears kept falling and as much as it pained me to see, I let her continue uninterrupted.

"I felt like I was betraying Jackson someway. Here I was, acting as if he hadn't been my whole world just two years before. I thought it would be easier if we were nothing more than the typical friends with benefits." She drew air quotes around the phrase and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. She looked into my eyes then "I was wrong."

I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly, hoping she'd let me hold her for a while. She sniffled after a few moments and lifted her head from my chest. "Elijah -"

I pressed my lips to hers urgently, effectively cutting her words off. Her arms moved from around my waist to grip my back, pulling me closer still. "I love you," I whispered against her lips, "I always have."

Hayley stopped the kiss and pulled back. Her eyes met mine again and she smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." She glanced at the opening door behind me. "Thanks Sam," she said with a wave.

"Hey Hayley!" he called as he locked the door. His expression changed when he noticed me. "Wait, this is _her_? You're in love with Hayley Marshall?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Didn't I say her name?"

Sam shook his head. "No, ya didn't. Had I known you were talkin about Hayley...she came every night, but she always left just before you got here. I always thought she was sweet on me," he winked at us and chuckled as he walked away.

I turned back to Hayley as Sam got in his truck. "You came here?"

She nodded. "Looking for you. Guess I left too early, huh?" she said with a shrug. I shook my head with a smile on my lips. "Say it again."

"Say what?" Hayley grinned at me. "I love you?" She nodded and grabbed the lapel of my jacket. "I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

I started to say it again when she lunged for me, her lips attacking mine.

"Take me home."

* * *

 ** _Well, there it is. Thoughts?_**


End file.
